Touch that hurts and heals
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Grell is sent to the human world on recon to check if there are any souls for reaping. Unfortunately, due to his new probation, he's stuck in human form with no weapon. Sebastian eventually finds a ragged Grell in an alley. Hiatus.
1. Easy mission, too much time

Ch.1- Easy mission, too much time

**Yeah~ Got it up again. :3 If this ever says hiatus in the summary, you just email me and yell at me to continue cause I know how much people like this. :)**

**Anyway, I guess the same things stands as whatever I said last time. :/ Which was something I don't remember at this moment.**

**Oh, yeah. I know, I describe things even though people know what they look like. Don't say you know that in a review, okay? I've said many times before that I do this to help my writing. And yes, I do it in a paragraph. That is just how I describe, okay? I don't mean to sound rude and miff people off, but really. Just read this for enjoyment. That's the only reason I do some fics.**

**Anyway, I so don't own Kuroshitsuji. :/ If I did, I'd put more GrellXSebby moments in it. XD**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

The ornate double doors leading to the library opened with an ominous creak and a man in his mid-twenties stood at the threshold, an austere expression on his face.

"Where has that deplorable Shinigami gotten to now?" the man muttered to himself as he strode into the silent library, his posture straight and regal.

The man was known as William T. Spears, also recognized as Will for short, the supervisor from the Dispatch Management Division.

He was a tall man, standing at around six feet, with short night black hair that was neatly combed back and had grass green eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses that had fancy decorative edges on each side of the frames.

Will donned a black suit with equally dark dress shoes, gloves, and a tie while a white button-up shirt rested beneath the black jacket which had the collar smoothly folded down.

As Will passed by the many candle-lit study tables, his critical eyes roved from side to side as he searched for the person he had come for.

So far all he was were in-training Shinigami studying for their exams to become full-fledged grim reapers.

He soon spotted an open book propped upright on a table at the far end of the room and made a low 'hm' noise as he sauntered toward the table, picking up the red book that had intricate foreign letters in gold on the front.

Will closed the book with one hand before lowering it to his side as he stared down at the twenty-six-year-old man slumped at the table, head resting on his folded arms as he napped.

"I knew I would find you here dozing, Grell."

Grell was practically five inches shorter than Will with long, flaming red hair that cascaded to his lower back. He wore red-framed glasses that were accessorized with a neck chain adorned with two skulls.

Grell had on black slacks, a black and white striped crop top vest with a long-sleeved white shirt beneath it while a red and white lined ribbon was tied around his neck and a beautiful crimson coat was slung loosely around his elbows.

Will gazed blankly at the sleeping Shinigami as if debating on whether to wake him or not before he slammed the spine of the book he held against Grell's head.

A few seconds later, the flame-haired Shinigami leaped up from his seat with a yelp, clutching his head and prancing around as he rubbed his wounded spot before he glared at Will, light emerald eyes annoyed.

"How dare you hit a lady while she's asleep, Will!"

"And that is exactly why I struck you; you were asleep." Will gave a dismal sigh as he replaced the book on a nearby shelf. "How you became a Shinigami is still a mystery to me."

Grell pouted as he puffed out his cheeks like a child.

"I was just taking a break," he defended, revealing long shark-like teeth as he spoke. "I guess I accidentally fell asleep."

Will merely pushed up his glasses with a finger as they flashed dangerously.

"Whatever the case, you have a mission to do."

Grell visibly perked up at that and he grinned eagerly as he clapped his black gloved hands together hopefully.

"A mission~? Like, a reaping mission~?"

Will gave an almost disgusted look as he turned halfway around like he was going to leave.

"You're still on thin ice, Sutcliff. Make one wrong move and your chainsaw will be taken away again."

"I'll be very careful this time, William, my darling~!" Grell purred, waving excitedly to Will as the black-haired Shinigami began to walk away. "You have my word on it."

Once the doors to the library shut, Grell lowered his arm as his grin turned devious and he chuckled darkly to himself.

"Maybe I'll even get to see my lovely Sebas-darling again~!"

Grell's mood instantly shifted again as he smiled cheerfully and pirouetted before prancing out of the library as he sang to himself.

* * *

He balanced easily on the top of the pointed rod, appearing as if he were actually a part of the pole. The harsh wind that circled around him and made his coat wildly flap around his legs didn't even unbalance him from his precarious position.

"Hello, London!" Grell greeted from his perch atop the thin spire of a church. "I've missed you so~much!"

Grell glanced from side to side quickly before he leaped down, landing on the slanted roof and sliding down halfway before hopping to another roof as he began to run.

"Maybe if I finish this fast enough, I can meet Sebas-chan before I head back," Grell muttered to himself, his breath misting in the chilly early January morning air. "Oh, that would be just lovely~!"

* * *

"Master, may I ask why we are out on a walk this early in the morning?" a man around twenty-four questioned as he calmly walked beside a boy of no older than thirteen who was holding a rope leash which was connected to the collar of a twenty-one-year-old male's neck.

The man that had spoken was tall, a good six foot one, with raven black hair, crimson eyes, and donned black trousers, a black swallowtail coat with a black vest beneath it as well as a black tie. There were two chains draped from the two front pockets of his vest which contained a nice silver pocket watch. Covering his hands were neatly pressed white gloves.

The teenager beside the black-haired man had bluish-black hair and blue eyes though a black eye patch covered his right eye, indicating that he must have lost it in some sort of accident. The boy wore black boots with knee-high garter socks, black shorts, and a white button-down shirt beneath a long black jacket and tie.

The teen's ears were pierced with plain blue ear studs while he wore two rings- -one on his left thumb that was set with a magnificent sapphire stone and one on his right middle finger that appeared to be gold and have some kind of seal imprinted on the top. The boy had on a fluffy brown winter coat and a long scarf wrapped around his neck.

The man on the leash had shoulder-length silver hair, bright red eyes, fingernails that were painted black and sharpened to a point, and wore a navy blue suit with a plain white shirt beneath it.

"Did you not tell me that we required some food since the three idiots somehow destroyed our week's stock?" the boy asked as he glanced at the black-haired man out of the corner of his eye with a smirk.

"Of course, Master Ciel," the man replied with a small bow. "But why did we have to bring that mutt with us?"

'That mutt' glanced at the black-haired man before sitting down and scratching his ear with his foot.

"Pluto has not been walked lately." Ciel explained as Pluto began to sniff around, apparently searching for something interesting. "And I understand you despise dogs, Sebastian."

"Cats are more my cup of tea, Master," Sebastian said with another slight bow as they continued on their way. "Cats ask for nothing in return for love. Dogs on the other hand…."

Sebastian peered at Pluto once more with a small sneer, but decided not to finish his sentence as Pluto gazed at him, the dog-human grinning as he panted and wagged his tail.

"Here's Grell~!"

The crimson-haired Shinigami abruptly landed in front of the trio in a crouch, holding a red handled chainsaw in both hands.

Ciel, Sebastian, and Pluto were startled from the sudden appearance and Pluto leaped into Ciel's arms with a howl.

"Get off me, you dumb mongrel," the boy growled as he pushed the terrified hound off him.

"Well, if it isn't Grell Sutcliff." Sebastian muttered as he regained his composure.

"I'm so glad you remember my name, Sebas-darling!" Grell exclaimed as he held his weapon close to his chest and swayed his hips from side to side like some kind of screaming fan girl.

"What are you doing here, Grell?" Ciel asked in a low voice as he stared fiercely at the Shinigami.

"Oh, lil' old me was just passin' through the neighborhood and I thought I'd come see my favorite butler!" Grell grinned innocently, though his sharp teeth made him look far less harmless than he wanted, as he draped his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and leaned against the black-haired male with a seductive smile. "Hello, my little demon love~"

"Sebastian…." Ciel glanced at Sebastian who gave a light nod in response.

"Yes, my lord. Pluto,"

Pluto pricked his ears up as Ciel let go of the leash.

"Sic him."

Immediately, Pluto began to growl deeply, stalking toward Grell as he bared his canine teeth.

"No, good dog!" Grell hopped away from Sebastian and began backing up as Pluto advanced on him. "Staayy….I'm warning you!"

Grell peeked at Ciel and Sebastian who were both apparently enjoying the reaper's distress before he froze as he remembered something.

"Look here, dog!" Grell pulled out a bone-shaped biscuit that he had put into his pocket before he left in case something like this happened. "A treat."

Pluto instantly stopped before he sat down, tail madly waving back and forth as he panted and his eyes turned into heart shapes.

"Fetch!" Grell tossed the treat as far as he could and Pluto took off after it, barking happily the entire time,

Grell gave a satisfied look before he turned his attention back on Ciel and Sebastian.

"Now wheeere were- -hey!"

Sebastian and Ciel were walking away from the Shinigami, apparently finished with his shenanigans.

"Hey, Sebas-chan- -"

"Grell."

Grell, who had taken a step after Ciel and Sebastian, paused and glanced behind him to see William standing on a nearby roof, watching him calmly. He glanced back in the direction the two had gone only to see that they had somehow vanished. With a disappointed groan, Grell's shoulders slumped a little as Will hopped down from the roof.

"What is taking you so long?" Will asked as he walked up to the red-haired reaper. "And were you around that vexatious devil?"

Grell continued to stare sadly at where Sebastian had disappeared to before he sighed as he straightened.

"I was just coming back, Will," he said as he glanced at the supervisor reaper over his shoulder. "You don't have to worry."

Will just narrowed his eyes slightly as he used the curve tip of the garden shears he held to push up his glasses.

"You telling me that cause worry. Now, come on,"

The black-haired Shinigami grabbed Grell's hair with his free hand and began to drag the reaper into a nearby alley.

"It's time to return to the office."

"Ow, ow! Let go of my hair, Will! I can walk by myself!"

"Do I have to remind you that you have a probation hearing tomorrow?"

* * *

**I think I said last time he still had probation cause of the Jack the Ripper case. :/ Yeah, well, you know. :3 It's Grell.**

**Anyway, I still don't know much about the Victorian era, but I at least found out how much a Pound was worth in 1773. :/ Gonna have to figure out how much it's worth in the 1880s or guess at it. -.-**

**Ah, yes. And if you have time to fav or alert it, you have time to review it. **

**Anyway, please Read and Review. :D Cause every review makes Sebby fall in love with Grell faster.**


	2. The day everything changed

Ch.2-The day everything changed

**Really, I won't update for two weeks or until I get at least five reviews for each chapter. **

**But seriously, here's chapter two. Remember, no updating till five reviews for each chapter. So if it won't get updated for a while, that's fine with me. I can work on something else.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. :/ Sad, really.**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

"Really, dumping me on the cold streets of London like yesterday's trash."

Walking through the bustling mid-day crowd was a man around twenty-six with dark brown hair that reached to his lower back tied in a low ponytail using a silken red ribbon and yellow-green eyes hidden behind large round glasses that seemed to take up most of his face.

The brunette wore brown slacks, a white button-down shirt with a sleeveless black vest over it, and had a red coat hanging from his elbows which contrasted against the quiet clothes he had on.

"It was all Drake's fault anyway, riling me up like that," the man put a hand delicately against his chest as he closed his eyes with a small _hmph_. "I say he got what he deserved."

Grell sighed, blowing a few strands of hair out of his eyes as he dropped his hand by his side.

"Leaving me in my human form however is not nice."

The brunette clenched his sharp teeth, though they weren't as noticeably long as they had been in his Shinigami form.

"Though I guess it is only right since I killed Drake…"

* * *

_Will watched as Grell stumbled past him, heading toward the bathroom to apparently brush his teeth._

"_You know, maybe you should eat some sugar before you blindly walk around with your low blood pressure in the morning," Will suggested as he continued combing his hair back._

_With a dangerous look, Grell stopped in the middle of brushing his teeth as he glared at his roommate. After a few seconds, though, he resumed staring at the mirror and brushing his sharp teeth._

"_Shut up."_

_Will ignored the vulgar words as he straightened his suit, picked up his death scythe that leaned against the wall beside the front door, and pushed up his glasses slightly with the weapon as he walked out of the room to head to his office._

"_I'll expect you in the board room in twenty minutes for your probation hearing."_

_Grell made a low, agreeing noise as he carefully began to brush his hair, watching the mirror with a mix of exhaustion and concentration._

_Will glanced back at his red-haired 'partner' with a mildly annoyed look before he shut the front door behind him._

* * *

"_Probation, probation…" Grell muttered to himself as he walked through a large office filled with many Shinigami lounging around and talking amongst themselves, some of the Shinigami obviously in-training as a few were proudly showing off small scythes attached to wooden rods that were common for novices to have until they graduated to full-fledged reapers._

"_It's always probation for you, isn't it, Grell?"_

_Grell paused with an irritated sigh and rested his scythe against his right shoulder as he gazed at the person who had spoken._

"_What do you want now, Drake?"_

_Drake was a young in-training reaper, only around sixteen, with shaggy brown hair with the bangs dyed blonde (though Drake apparently argued that they weren't dyed), and the characteristic yellow-green eyes that Shinigami had. Unlike other reapers, however, who tried to wear suits to appear proper, Drake wore his own style of clothing._

_He had on loose black shorts that were frayed at the ends and a white, button-up short-sleeved shirt with a black and blue sleeveless vest over the shirt._

_Drake was a well-known Shinigami, or more accurately he was infamous among the higher-ups since he enjoyed bothering and demeaning them. No one had done anything about it as Drake was apparently a gifted Shinigami when it came to reaping souls._

"_Heading to another probation meeting, Red?" Drake asked with a grin as he leaned his back against a nearby wall and folded his arms against his chest, his scythe attached to the belt of his shorts. "With so many citations, it's a wonder the board keeps you as a Shinigami."_

_Grell ignored Drake as he continued on his way to the board room for his probation hearing._

"_The board shouldn't keep going easy on an incompetent reaper like you," Drake continued with slight amusement in his voice as he pushed up the gray rectangular glasses he wore. "Especially since you hang around a stupid demon."_

_Grell halted when Drake spoke of Sebastian and he glanced at the brunette out of the corner of his eye as he bared his teeth slightly while Drake snickered to himself._

"_Now's your chance to run for cover, Drake."_

_Drake stopped chuckling as he looked at Grell, raising an eyebrow as he smirked._

"_Oh, and what are you going to do about it?"_

_There was a flurry of movement and before Drake even realized what had happened, Grell was standing mere inches away from his face, staring at him with deadly serious eyes._

"_I'll give you a second chance, Drake," Grell whispered, his voice dark and dangerous. "Unlike you, I'm not proud, cold-blooded, or fake. You have ten seconds to take back what you said."_

_"Take back what?" Drake asked fearlessly as he puffed out his chest and raised himself up slightly in an attempt to make himself look bigger than the red-head. "That the board should have done something more to you after the Jack the Ripper incident? Or the fact that you are infatuated with a lowly, disgusting demon?"_

_By then, a crowd had gathered as many higher-ups had ignored Drake's taunts and insults while Grell seemed to be reacting to them. the other Shinigami were curious to see the outcome of the argument._

"_Maybe I should dye you crimson then." Grell growled, his left hand shooting out to grab Drake's throat as he lowered his death scythe from his shoulder. "I'm sure that you have an interesting cinematic record."_

_"Y-you know that you can't kill another Shinigami, right?" Drake questioned with a slight waver in his voice as he smiled nervously, his usual bravery displayed a few moments before gone as he realized that Grell was serious. "It's an offense!"_

_"No one would miss you."_

_Before Drake could defend himself, Grell's chainsaw revved to life, blood scattering into the air and splashing onto the floor as Drake's chest was slashed open._

_Grell gave a disappointed look when he saw no camera reels forming from the blood as he released the brunette before making a disgusted noise when he noticed that there was blood on his hands, the front of his shirt, and the sleeves of his coat._

"_Tch. You stained my coat," he muttered as he flicked his weapon to the side to clean the blood off._

_There was a hushed silence as the other Shinigami stared at the crumpled body of Drake, obviously astonished at the turn of events the argument had taken._

_Then there was a soft crackle of voices._

"_Whoa. He killed Drake," someone whispered._

"_Dude, he's snapped!"_

_"Someone get a higher-up."_

_Grell glanced at the small crowd, who twitched in alarm when they saw the red-head staring at them, before he gazed down at the bloody body of Drake._

_Startled, Grell stepped away from the pool of crimson liquid forming around his feet, dropping his chainsaw in surprise._

"_N-no, I didn't mean to…."_

_Grell turned around only to be face to face with Will._

"_Wi-Will! You have to believe me."_

_Will stared at Drake's body vacantly, his face unreadable as usual, before he looked back up at the distressed Grell._

"_I don't remember- -"_

"_Come, Grell," Will turned halfway around, still watching the red-haired Shinigami indifferently. "It is time for your probation hearing."_

* * *

"Do you realize the charges that stand against you, Shinigami Grell Sutcliff?" a voice asked as Grell stood in a large room with Will beside him.

_Grell thought about it as he tapped the side of his glasses._

"_Mm, no. Not really."_

_Will flashed the red-head a warning look, silently telling Grell not to be facetious in front of the board._

_Grell sighed when he caught the look._

"_The Jack the Ripper case; killing those not on the To-Die list."_

"_Correct," the voice acknowledged. "For that, your death scythe will be confiscated."_

"_I understand," Grell said as he handed his weapon to Will._

"_Yu were going to get off with just that," the voice continued. "However, murdering a fellow Shinigami is a crime."_

_Grell was just about to defend himself when he noticed another look from Will and remained quiet though he gave a frustrated look._

"_For your punishment….you will spend six months in the human world in the guise you took during the Jack the Ripper case."_

_"Six months? !" Grell protested before Will could stop him._

"_You will, however, be given one hundred and fifty Pounds for whatever you require."_

_Grell pouted, giving up on his argument since he knew the board never changed their minds once a sentence had been placed, before he thought of something._

"_Can I keep my coat?"_

_In the background, Will resisted face palming himself while there was apparent shock amongst the board members._

"_Sure," the head board leader said after a few seconds of silence. "You are allowed to keep the coat."_

* * *

The sentence had been practically a week ago, but Grell was still grumbling about it. The Pounds he had been given weren't enough for him to find a home; it was only enough for him to have food and clothes when he needed it.

Grell paused suddenly and backtracked, pressing his face and hands against a window as he stared at the many delicious cakes and scones that he saw.

The former reaper began to drool as he realized that he was hungry.

Quickly, he searched through the wallet he had been given, looking to see if he had enough money for a snack.

"Okay, I have about ninety-five Pounds left…" Grell muttered as he shuffled through the coins. "It should only cost about half a Pound or less if I'm doing this right…"

With a grin, Grell shut his wallet and slipped it back into the pocket of his red coat before he opened the door to the small café and entered the quaint place.

Almost immediately after he had sat down, a waiter scurried up to Grell.

"What would you like to order, sir?"

Grell thought about what he wanted before he asked, "You have French vanilla coffee?"

"Yes."

"I want a cup of that and a slice of cheesecake with strawberries on top."

"I will get that right away, sir," the waiter said with a small bow before hurrying away to fill Grell's order.

As he waited, Grell stared at his reflection in the window beside him. He frowned as he began to fiddle with his hair and try to push the annoying strands out of his face.

"Really. I hate being stuck in this dull form. I should go out and buy some nice clothes and maybe a new pair of glasses."

Grell pushed up his round glasses, regretting not asking the board to also keep his other glasses.

"Here you are, sir."

Grell perked up when his food was placed in front of him.

"Thanks." Grell said as the waiter once again bowed and walked away.

Picking his fork up, Grell used the side of it to slice a small piece of the cheesecake.

The Shinigami wasn't a huge fan of the creamy treat, but combined with the coffee which warmed his chilled body, Grell enjoyed the small snack.

_I should go visit Sebby-chan. _Grell thought as he took another bite of his cheesecake then waving his fork idly as he chewed. _I'm sure he'd let me stay with him for a while. And if not I can always beg the brat._

Grell smiled to himself as he took a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

_I should hurry then~_

* * *

After he had finished his snack, Grell paid the amount he owed, left a tip, and left the coffee shop.

All Grell had to do was remember the way to Phantomhive manor.

"I take a right….?" the Shinigami asked himself as he turned a corner. "Then maybe a left?"

Grell paused, staring up at the large wall looming before him.

He was in a dead-end alley that had old glass bottles and ancient wooden crates lying around.

"A dead-end…" Grell sighed as his shoulders slumped. "Everything looks so different from down here….~ Maybe I took a wrong turn~?"

Just as Grell was about to turn around and backtrack, there was a sharp crack and pain exploded in the back of the Shinigami's skull.

Stunned, Grell stumbled forward a few steps, putting a hand against the back of his head only to pull it away a few seconds later and see a small amount of blood on his fingertips.

"Wh-wha….?" Grell staggered sideways and crashed into the crates piled in the corner of the alley in his disorientation.

The Shinigami became too weak to try and stand up as the throbbing at the back of his head intensified and he soon blacked out due to the pain.

* * *

**Whoo. Second chapter fin. :3 Notice any changes? If ya did, good for you. XD Well, anyway, now I gotta start on Chapter Three. :) Hope you can't wait.**

**Please Read and Review. :D**


	3. Break my spirit

Ch.3-Break my spirit

**So here's the next chapter of Touch. :3 I hope you find this one... :/ Well, I won't say anything. ^_^**

**Anyway, thank you for reviewing all my lovely people, but I have something to say. Not that I won't stop updating when you say this, but don't just review with "Please update!" Add something more substantial to the review.**

**Anyway, I don't own Kuroshitsuji because if I did...well, Sebby would give into his love for Grell. XD**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

The buzzing of voices and the sharp pain at the back of his head slowly brought him out of his sleep.

Despite only being able to see darkness, he kept calm as he turned his head to the side to try and discern where the voices were coming from.

They were hushed, but excited, like something was going on. There were also scared whimpers on either side of him.

_Where am I…? _Grell wondered as he felt his wrists rub together like they were bound. _It sounds like a festival by the voices, but it's not even time for another holiday yet._

"Now, let's begin," a deep voice said and Grell's ears perked up at the sound.

_It sounds kind of like an…auction. _Grell thought only to wince when there was another stab of pain in the back of his head.

He closed his eyes when he felt the floor tilt only to black out once more when his mind once again gave into the pain.

* * *

The cold aching of his joints once again brought him out of his foggy mind. He slowly looked around to try and assess where he was.

The room was bare except for what appeared to be a stove or fireplace of some sort with a poker and knotted rope of some kind lying next to it. A lone window sat diagonal to Grell, showing him the gray rainy sky outside.

_What is this place…? _Grell wondered as he took a step forward only to pause when he heard the rattle of chains.

He glanced down to see ancient shackles around his bare ankles. He was just about to bend down and try to break the restraints when his wrist connected with cold metal. He pulled again then glanced up to see that his arms were chained above his head with the manacles attached to his wrists.

"What the heck is going on here?" Grell muttered in frustration as he once again pulled on his restraints in an attempt to break them. "And where are my shoes and coat? !"

"Looks like our little pet is awake," a voice commented and Grell gazed at the door across form him to see four men in their late thirties or forties; all humans looked alike to Grell.

The first two men were possibly twins or brothers that creepily looked a lot like twins; they both had blue-black hair and green eyes. They were the tallest in the group, standing around five foot six, the other two being around two inches shorter.

The third male had blonde hair and brown eyes with a vertical scar stretching over his left eye.

And the last male had brown hair and equally brown eyes.

All four wore torn blue jeans and dirty white button-down short-sleeved shirts.

Grell narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering who the four men were.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"Ooh, he's got some bite to him," the brunette chuckled, glancing at the blonde. "Should be a fun one, right, Jake?"

"You just want to make sure they last long, Luke," Jake sighed as he shook his head. "Anyway, Mark and Brian, loosen the chains a little bit so we can turn him."

"Sure." Brian (or was it Mark?) said as he and his brother walked closer to Grell.

Grell bared his teeth a little as he growled, "Get any closer and I'll show you what kind of bite I have."

The two paused a foot away and glanced at each other before they laughed, apparently amused by the reaper's threat.

"Yeah, right." Mark said as he grabbed one of Grell's arms while Brian grabbed the other. "You keep thinking you're in charge here."

"See, we bought you," Jake explained as he smirked while Luke set about starting a fire in the fireplace. "So we tell you what to do."

"Ow!" Grell yelped when the twins roughly twisted him halfway around so his back was exposed to them. "What do you mean 'bought'?"

Jake ignored the question as he ordered, "Tear the middle of his shirt."

"Hey!" Grell protested when Mark and Brian each took a hold of his shirt and tore it in half. "That was expensive! Ex-pen-sive!"

"Quiet!" one of the twins growled as they roughly struck the brunette in the cheek with a fist.

For a second, Grell was stunned. But a few seconds later, he growled and shook his head as he glared at the offender.

"Hey, don't break him too early." Jake muttered with a disapproving look at Brian.

Brian snorted as he glanced to the side.

"Turn him around again," Jake ordered as Luke began poking the fire with a long iron rod.

If he had been in his Shinigami form, Grell would have broken free within a second and reaped these human's souls. But in his weak, human form he couldn't do much of anything but grunt as the twins once again spun him around so his exposed back was to Jake.

"It's a shame we have to ruin such flawless skin," Jake murmured as he ran his fingers down Grell's spine which made the reaper tremble at the cold touch. "But we need to make sure that others understand that you belong to us."

"It's ready." Luke announced as he picked up an iron rod that had a red-hot, griffin-like symbol welded to the end of the short pole. "Where do you want it?"

"Hmm," Jake stared at Grell's back thoughtfully, ignoring how the reaper was glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. "Right about here,"

The blonde lightly touched the center of the reaper's back with a finger.

"Should suffice."

"Got it," Luke grinned crookedly as Jake moved to the side, holding up the brand he held as he stalked closer to the brunette.

One of the twins was standing in his line of vision so Grell could only see the brunette heading toward him but not what Luke held. The former reaper growled a little, trying to see why Brian and Mark were chuckling to themselves while Jake stood a few feet away, watching with a small, almost sadistic, smirk.

"What do you think- -"

There was the sizzling of flesh being burned and Grell felt an unbearable, searing sensation against the center of his spine as if the skin was being scorched by flames.

Instinctively, Grell clenched his teeth tightly together as he arched his back in an attempt to make the horrible pain go away, but the movement only made the burning worse.

With a pained cry, the reaper began to wildly struggle against Mark and Brian's hold, accidentally striking Mark's face with his elbow which caused the male to release Grell's arm with his twin following the movement.

Pressing his back against the wall, Grell resisted instantly coiling back when the burning intensified, tightly closing his eyes as he braced himself and clenched and unclenched his hands.

Luke nodded to Jake, who smiled.

"Good," he said, apparently understanding the unsaid communication as he turned partway around. "We'll come see you later, kitten."

Panting, Grell glared after the four men as they walked out of the room and shut the door behind them, a few more strands of hair than normal falling into his face.

When it fell silent, Grell let all his weight fall into his bonds as he sighed, his back shuddering against the cold and pain.

* * *

"Wake up!"

There was the sharp sting of something whipping across his chest which startled him awake and he rapidly glanced around with a gasp as he tried to remember where he was.

He caught a smirking Brian standing in front of him, holding a thin, whip-like rope in both hands.

Mark stood beside his brother while Luke once again started a fire in the fireplace and Jake leaned against the doorframe, watching the entire scene emotionlessly.

Grell glanced down to see that not only was the front of his shirt torn but there was a thin line of blood stretching diagonally across his chest.

"We didn't tell you that you could sleep," Mark said as he leaned closer to Grell and poked the bottom of his eye with a malicious grin. "We tell you what to do. Got- -"

Before Mark could react, Grell rapidly brought his head up and sank his teeth into the man's hand as hard as he could.

With a howl, Mark ripped his hand away and held it close to his chest as he muttered obscenities under his breath, glaring at Grell.

"You can't hurt my brother like that!" Brian yelled as he raised the rope above his head and brought it down as fast as lightning.

There was another bite to his skin as the whip sliced the side of his arm and stomach.

Grell hissed as he gritted his teeth and glowered at Brian.

Just as Brian was about to bring the whip down for another strike, someone grabbed the midnight blue-haired man's wrist.

"Once is enough," Jake said. "Luke will handle it from here."

Brian scowled, but he reluctantly backed down as the blonde released his wrist.

"A bad pet deserves to be punished," Luke snickered as he walked closer to Grell, holding a pointed rod that had the end blazing from being set in the fireplace.

Grell pulled on the chains in an attempt to get away from the burning rod.

Mark bared his teeth in a gr in as he looked back at Jake and his brother when Grell screamed.

"Makes a sexy noise, doesn't he?"

"Do it again," Brian said eagerly. "I want to hear it again."

Luke glanced back at Jake for confirmation and the blonde nodded.

At the permissive act, the brunette smirked and pressed the rod against Grell's chest, just below the collarbone.

"Remember, face, hands, and feet are to not be touched." Jake said as Brian anxiously shifted from foot to foot.

"Can I have a turn now?" Brian asked as he stared at Jake. "Luke gets all the fun."

With a sigh, Jake nodded his head toward Grell.

"Go on. But just a few,"

Brian grinned desirously, scurrying up to the chained reaper as Luke moved to the side and replaced the poker in the fireplace.

"The real fun starts soon enough," the blonde smirked.

The skin that had been struck by the whip and burned by the poker was beginning to go numb as the pain clouded the Shinigami's eyes.

Finally, Jake called off the attack as he strode closer to the panting brunette.

"You get it now?" he asked as he snaked his left arm around Grell's waist while letting his other hand travel up the reaper's left arm. "If you obey us, you won't get hurt. If you disobey, however, then you'll get a repeat of what just happened."

The blonde threaded his fingers through Grell's as he pulled the reaper closer to him.

The pain was instantly gone from his mind when he felt someone begin to unbuckle his belt. Grell instinctively pulled back.

"What are you- -"

"Quiet." Jake growled, slamming the reaper's hand into the wall with such force Grell was sure he heard a bone crack.

Everything inside him told Grell to fight back as the blonde slipped his slacks down, still holding onto his left hand, but the reaper couldn't strike back with the chains binding him.

Jake suddenly stared up at Grell's face and the reaper recoiled back, fearing retaliation.

"These are ruining your looks," the blonde said, pulling Grell's glasses off his face.

"Aaah, I need those," Grell insisted with a small whine. "I'm terribly near-sighted…"

Jake ignored the brunette's protest as he wrapped his arm around Grell's chest once more, pressing his body closer to the reaper's as he began to sensually lick some of the still-bleeding wounds on Grell's chest and arms.

Grell panted when he felt the blonde grind his hips against the reapers and gave a small yelp when the penetration came too fast, clenching his hands together tightly, nails digging into his palm and back of Jake's hand.

"Pl-please, stop…." The brunette whimpered as Jake's own fingernails sank into his side. "St-stop it…."

"Oh, look at that," Luke laughed as Jake began dragging his nose across Grell's chest with a sigh. "At least he knows how to beg."

"Now we just have to teach him some obedience," Brian said, bandaging his brother's wounded hand.

With a soft exhale, Jake finally pulled back after what seemed like an eternity to Grell. The blonde began to straighten his clothes and run a hand through his hair.

"We'll see you later, kitten," Jake murmured with a smile as he placed a hand against the brunette's cheek which Grell instantly recoiled at the touch.

Grell watched as the four walked out of the room and shut the door behind them, leaving only a ray of moonlight as Grell's light.

The brunette trembled as his legs gave out, his weight pulling the chains taut. Then he did the thing he never thought he would do.

He began to laugh softly, brokenly, to himself as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

"This is what I get, huh? My retribution for killing Drake? I guess no one would even notice that I'm gone…no one will save me from this…."

* * *

**Don't expect an update every day. I just wanted to work on this chapter because I got so many reviews within hours of updating chapter 2. :3 And I need to come up with some ideas for the next chapters.**

**Anyway, if I sound grumpy it's cause I got my back chiropracter'd today and I have slight discomfort in my lower back.**

**Anyway, a random thing. The song quote that came to my mind while writing this "This world will never be what I expected. And if I don't belong who would have guessed it." from 'It's never too late' by Three days grace. :)**

**Please Read and Review. XD**


	4. Just for a while

Ch.4-Just for a while

**I was actually going to wait until the first of January to get this up, you know as a special New Year's thing, but I just couldn't wait and I wrote this in like three hours. :3 I hope it's still good.**

**The reason why I wanted to put this up? Well, I just love all my reviewers! You're so nice! *Hugs all who reviewed last three chapters* Thank you for your support!**

**Random fact: This story has gotten more reviews than the first time I put it up. :3**

**Silly fact: I am wearing a white ribbon on my forehead. ^_^ I wonder if I should dye it crimson?**

**Anyway, I so don't own Kuroshitsuji. ): Bummer.**

**Read and Review, please. :D**

* * *

The weeks went by, but it felt like years to Grell, stuck in that horrible room.

His old wounds were healing slowly while the new ones on his legs and back stained his clothes and the faded floor. His ribs could be seen faintly since he was never fed unless he did something right.

Grell couldn't stand anymore, his legs were too weak, and the cuffs around his wrists chaffed them.

He was tired of the men coming in and prodding him with a burning poker or striking him with the rope whip only to have one of the men approach him while the other three watched with sadistic smirks.

But Grell also learned of their habits.

If he didn't make a sound while being burned or whipped, the four would eventually get bored and leave; they only wanted a pet that made noise.

Grell didn't care anymore though.

He was out of it. There was too much hunger and pain clouding his mind; he was dead to what was going on around him.

"Aw, I think he died," a voice said as someone tentatively poked him.

That sounded like Luke.

"Pity," Jake's voice sighed. "He only lasted three weeks."

"What should we do with him?" Brian's (or was it Mark's?) voice asked.

He heard a lock unlatch and felt his arm swing down by his side.

"We'll just dump him in an alley. It's not like anyone will find him there."

Huh. So this was it.

He couldn't help but smile weakly to himself.

A Shinigami could handle death, but they never thought about their own if that time ever did come.

* * *

He had only left for a minute.

One_ fucking_ minute to serve Ciel some tea.

But that was all he needed.

A male three inches shorter than Sebastian and around twenty-five stood next to the charred remains of what had been that night's dinner, chuckling sheepishly as he leaned a blowtorch against his right shoulder.

The man had dirty blonde hair and blue-grey eyes with a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth and goggles hanging around his neck. He wore a typical chef outfit with a long apron around his waist.

With a quiet groan, Sebastian stared at the disaster that had apparently happened within the kitchen in the minute he had been gone.

The meat was beyond saving.

As if sensing Sebastian's concern for the meat, the blonde that had burnt it in the first place touched it, hoping that maybe there was something he could do about it, only to have the meat turn to dust in his fingertips.

Sebastian remained calm as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Bardroy…."

The blonde twitched in fear as he glanced at Sebastian.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, uh…" Bardroy chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw th' meat sittin' out on the counter and I decided t' help ya on cookin'….it…."

Bardroy could sense the black-haired butler's anger rising and he took a step back.

"Uh…well, I better go see what Finny's up ta."

The blonde cook rapidly ran past Sebastian before the demon could stop him.

"Later, Sebastian!"

Sebastian stared after the retreating Bardroy with a soft growl before he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time.

5:00.

Dinner was at 7. It took an hour and a half for the meat to properly cook.

He had enough time to go to the store and get another slab of meat.

Sebastian shut his watch and headed out, hoping Ciel didn't notice his disappearance.

* * *

"You didn't have to follow me. I was going to be back soon."

Pluto only barked, happily trotting beside Sebastian who held a paper bag with one arm.

"I don't know why you have taken such a liking to me," Sebastian sighed, not even noticing that Pluto had stopped. "You remind me of- -"

The demon paused, looking for Pluto, and finally spotted the demon-dog-turned-human sniffing the air.

"What are you doing, mutt? We are going to be late."

Pluto ignored him as he began snuffling around, going in slight zig-zag motions as he walked, before disappearing down an alley with his nose still on the ground.

Sebastian waited for Pluto to return, but when he only heard a bark the demon sighed.

"Stupid mutt…." He grumbled as he strode into the alley to grab Pluto and forcibly drag him home. "We don't have- -"

The demon stopped at what he saw, Pluto brightly wagging his tail as he sat next to his find.

"…time."

Lying on the ground near the shadows of the alley was Grell.

Curiously, Sebastian knelt down, placing his bag beside him so he could inspect the Shinigami.

He was in his human form and the demon wondered why; he was always in his Shinigami form when he visited the human world.

_It looks like he was beaten and robbed…_Sebastian thought as he noticed several small marks along the brunette's arms and chest that were exposed from beneath his tattered shirt.

But something bothered him.

There were too many marks for just a simple robbery.

His shoes were gone and his pants were torn, showing more marks on his legs.

Something caught Sebastian's eye and he leaned closer to get a better look.

A griffin stood out against the Shinigami's pale skin, rearing up on its hind legs in the center of his back.

_That mark looks like Master Ciel's…._the demon thought, remembering the brand that was on the side of Ciel's chest on his left side. _No, it couldn't…._

Pluto's wine brought Sebastian out of his thoughts in time to see the dog-human nuzzle Grell's neck before licking his cheek.

The demon wondered when the dog had started taking a liking to the Shinigami.

Sebastian checked his watch.

5:45.

If he was going to have dinner prepared in time, he was going to have to get going.

"Come on, mutt," Sebastian said, easily hefting Grell onto his back and supporting him with one arm while he used his free one to pick up the bag containing the meat. "Let's get going."

Pluto gave a happy bark as he followed after his master.

* * *

After making sure Pluto stayed outside, Sebastian entered the kitchen to drop off the meat.

_Bardroy must have cleaned it…_Sebastian thought when he noticed the burnt meat was gone and the kitchen looked shinier than usual.

The demon placed the bag on a counter before heading upstairs to the guest bedroom where he was going to put Grell.

_I'll have to tell the young master about this…._Sebastian realized as he carefully laid the unconscious Shinigami in the plush bed.

The demon sighed as he straightened.

_I'll tell him after dinner._ Sebastian concluded as he slipped off his jacket in case there was any blood on it and folding it against his arm.

With one last look at Grell, Sebastian shut the door to the guest room and headed back into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

"Sebastian!"

"Ow…." Sebastian gave a low growl as he licked the cut on his finger before scowling toward the stairs.

His master never called on him while he was cooking dinner.

_What does he want? _Sebastian wondered, giving his wound one last lick as he started for Ciel's study, his small cut already beginning to heal.

* * *

"Yes, my lord?"

Ciel, who had his seat facing the window, turned partway around to see Sebastian standing at the entrance to his study.

"Where were you the first few times I called?"

Shit. He did know he was gone.

"Bardroy destroyed the meat I needed for dinner, so I had to go out and buy another."

"You should have told me."

"I am sorry," Sebastian bowed slightly in apology. "It will not happen again."

Ciel's face remained unimpressed before he waved a hand toward the plate and teacup sitting at the corner of his desk.

"I am finished with these."

Sebastian nodded as he walked toward the desk, picking up the dirty dishes.

"When will dinner be ready?"

"In a half hour, my lord," Sebastian replied as he turned around and began to head out so he could finish cutting the carrots and potatoes.

Ciel's eye narrowed as he noticed something.

"Why are there spots of blood on the left side of your shirt?"

"Blood…?" Sebastian asked as he glanced over his shoulder to see faint circles of red staining his shirt.

_Grell's blood must have seeped through my jacket…_

Sebastian put on a smile as he faced Ciel.

"I taught Bardroy a lesson for touching the food that I had set out for you."

Ciel's eye blatantly said that he didn't believe the demon, but the teen sighed.

"All right. Go change and finish dinner."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

As always, Sebastian stood behind Ciel as he ate his dinner in the spacious dining room alone save for the demon as his only companion after announcing what the dinner was.

This time it was sliced and broiled meat covered with a white wine sauce and mixed with sliced carrots and potatoes.

"So, Sebastian," Ciel said after a few minutes of eating dinner in silence and Sebastian instantly stood at attention. "Will you tell me where that blood really came from?"

Sebastian was really annoyed with the child's fast perception.

"How did you- -"

"You're a terrible liar, Sebastian." Ciel glanced at the demon with a condescending smirk. "Don't you think I know when people are lying to me?"

Sebastian couldn't help but give a chuckle as he smiled.

"I thought I did pretty well at deceiving you, master."

"The blood didn't come from Bardroy, did it?"

"No. The blood came from Grell."

Ciel, who had turned back to his meal, paused at the name and gazed back at Sebastian.

"Grell? The Shinigami Grell?"

"I believe there is no other Grell we know."

Ciel gave a look that warned the demon to watch what he said.

"What happened?"

"Pluto found him in an alley. It appeared as if he had been beaten and robbed."

"Where is he?"

"The guest bedroom."

Ciel snorted as he stood up. "Come on. I want to know why he's here in our world."

Before Sebastian could say anything else Ciel was gone.

With a sigh, the demon followed after his contractor.

* * *

"Why is he in his human form?"

"I don't know, my lord."

Ciel continued staring at the sleeping Grell with something akin to contempt in his eye and Sebastian knew that Ciel still held a grudge against the Shinigami for murdering his aunt and boldly stealing her coat.

Ciel stared down, noticing small marks poking out from underneath the pale blue silk pajamas the brunette wore.

_What are those marks? From the robber?_

"S…Sebas-chan…?"

The voice was quiet and soft, but dry and cracked slightly at the end.

Ciel saw Grell staring at them with tired, half-open eyes, though it was apparent the Shinigami wasn't fully conscious.

Ciel narrowed his eye and placed his hands on his hips, showing he meant business.

"What are you doing here in the human world, Grell?"

Grell didn't look at Ciel, as if he didn't hear the teen, but he still replied though what he said didn't make much sense.

"Probation…Drake…"

Before Ciel could ask what that meant, Grell closed his eyes and fell back asleep, whatever strength he had gone.

Ciel sighed, giving an annoyed look before he began to head toward the bedroom door.

"He can stay."

Sebastian became surprised at the almost gentle tone his master had taken and he glanced at Ciel. "My lord?"

"He can stay," Ciel looked back at Sebastian blankly. "Just until he gets back on his feet."

* * *

**For some reason...Ciel is pretty easy to figure out how to write. :3 And I love Bardroy! I think he looks sorta cute with Finny. XD His accent is so lovable too...**

**I just realized...Bard reminds me of Cid... :/ Probably cause they both smoke and practically talk the same. *Shrugs* Oh well. :)**

**Well, isn't that nice of Ciel to allow Grell to stay? *Hugs Ciel* Such a nice boy...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter too. :3**

**Read and Review, please. XD**


	5. Breakfast gone awry

Ch.5-Breakfast gone awry

**I know, this is a bit shorter than the last four chapters. -.- Some will be long and some will be short, all right? But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :3**

**Food/drink: Spaghtetti, oreos/water**

**Music: Misery business by Paramore**

**I don't own Kuroshitsiji. :/**

**Please Read and Review. :)**

* * *

_It was dark. Even with his sharp Shinigami vision he couldn't make out where he was._

_**Maybe I'm…dead? **__he wondered as he took a few steps forward, glancing around slowly. __**Well…**_

_He stopped with a disappointed expression, putting his hands on his hips._

_**This isn't what I expected. It's kind of boring.**_

_He rapidly glanced down when he felt someone grab his ankles and saw some sort of…creature with a black face, shining pointed white teeth, and glowing yellow eyes staring up at him with a vicious smile._

_The brown hair and blonde bangs sparked a memory in his mind though._

"_D-Drake? !"_

_"Hello, Grell," Drake growled as he dragged the reaper down into the darkness._

_There was the rattle of chains and Grell opened his shut eyes with a gasp._

_Four black figures stood a few feet away from him, watching Grell with identical gleaming ruby eyes and malicious smirks, showing off their fanged teeth._

_He quickly pulled on the chains holding his hands above his head, glancing up with a frantic look as his breathing sped up, before he looked back at the four specters that were gradually making their way closer to him, chuckling wickedly to themselves as one held up a rope._

_Grell turned his head to the side as he yanked on the chains in a vain attempt to get away from the four demons advancing on him._

"_N-no…no!"_

* * *

The light fell on his face, making him squint his eyes in response and banishing the darkness from his mind.

With a quiet sigh, Grell opened his eyes and slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head when he felt a small twinge of pain there.

_A dream….? _he wondered, touching the side of his, face to make sure his glasses were still there. _Yes, that's all it was._

Grell stretched his arms in front of him with a groan, shutting his eyes.

_A dream…._

Grell opened his eyes with a sigh and blinked, tilting his head slightly to the side when he saw small pale marks poking out from the sleeve of the pajamas he had on.

Curiously, he pulled back one sleeve and gasped at the thin marks he saw intersecting along the length of his arm. He slid the sleeve back down as he began to shake.

_It wasn't a dream. _he realized, gripping his left wrist. _I really was…._

The reaper's mood instantly shifted from dismay to anger.

Anger at how he was bought, then being treated like he was some animal. He was more furious at Will though.

If he had just allowed Grell to defend himself then he was certain that none of this would have ever happened.

Grell sighed as his anger began to wane and he stared down at his sheets.

Wait…sheets?

Grell glanced around as he took in his surroundings which were unfamiliar to him.

_Where am I….? _he wondered as he got out of bed and exited the room he was in, glancing around as he walked down a long hallway. _Huh…it does seem familiar to me though. Have I been here before?_

Grell grunted when he suddenly ran into someone, falling to the ground from the collision.

"Hey, watch- -"

Grell rubbed the back of his head as he began to reprimand who had ever dared to stand in his way only to stop at who he saw.

"Sebas-chan."

"You're up." Sebastian said with his usual 'I-don't-really-care' face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling…fine…."

Sebastian nodded to Grell's statement and bent down slightly to help the reaper up.

Grell, however, rapidly pushed himself away from the demon with a terrified squeak, holding his left hand to his chest as he started to tremble.

The reaction surprised Sebastian who uncertainly straightened, not sure how exactly to take Grell's response.

Grell stared at Sebastian with wide eyes for a few more seconds before coming to his senses and hastily climbing to his feet, giving a small bow.

"I'm sorry!"

For some reason, Sebastian was reminded of the time when he hadn't yet known Grell was a Shinigami and at Madame Red's request to train her incompetent butler.

"Um….Sebas-chan?"

Sebastian blinked as he was brought out of his thoughts and noticed that Grell was staring at him with a mix of worry and fear.

"Yes." Sebastian cleared his throat, taking on his authoritative air again. "Master Ciel would like you to join him for breakfast if you are feeling up to it."

"Breakfast…?" Grell asked quietly and Sebastian nodded. "S-sure…"

"Then follow me."

Sebastian turned around and began to walk away, Grell following after him but keeping a good foot of distance between them.

"If…..if I may ask…" Grell said after a few seconds of silence. "What did I do to deserve breakfast?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian questioned, not pausing at how strange the query the reaper had posed was.

"N-never mind…." Grell mumbled as he stared at the ground, still holding onto his left wrist.

* * *

Ciel glanced up when he heard the door to the dining room creak open and smiled faintly when Grell hesitantly entered the room with Sebastian behind him.

"Hello, Grell," he greeted as the reaper nervously sat in the seat adjacent to the earl. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine…."

Ciel gave a brief look at Sebastian. "Why don't you go make sure Mey-rin doesn't destroy anything in the kitchen?"

"Yes, my lord," the demon responded with a small bow before he turned and exited the room.

It fell silent with Grell avoiding Ciel's gaze as he picked at the scones sitting on the plate before him.

"So, may I ask why you are here in that form?" Ciel took a sip of his tea as he stared at Grell's clothes. "I probably should have told Sebastian to make you change into something more suitable than pajamas before you were brought to me."

"I'm not here of my free will," Grell growled, gripping the edge of the table as he gritted his teeth.

"Huh?" Ciel raised an eyebrow, wondering what the brunette meant. "This is not a mission?"

"No, it's a punishment! He made me so mad….talking about Sebas-chan like that…."

"Who made you angry? Will?"

"No, Drake, an in-training Shinigami. He talked bad about Sebas-chan and I got so mad…." Grell dug his nails deeper into the table. "I don't know what happened. I saw red and the next thing I know Drake's laying at my feet…dead…"

"I didn't know you could kill another Shinigami."

"Death scythes can kill your own kind, but it's forbidden since we're so little in number."

Ciel could see the sadness in Grell's eyes even when the reaper turned his head away so the earl couldn't.

"What's your punishment for such a crime?"

"Six months….as a human. No death scythe. They did give me some currency for food and clothes but it wasn't enough to find shelter."

"That doesn't seem like such a bad punishment to me," Ciel said before he could stop himself or think about how Grell would react to such words.

"It is a bad punishment!" Grell snapped as he stood up from his chair and glared at Ciel. "After what happened to me those three weeks…"

Grell suddenly stopped and glanced to the side as he shut his eyes.

"It was a punishment…worse than death…."

Before Ciel could ask what he meant Grell ran out of the room.

Sebastian quickly stepped to the side as Grell bolted past him and gave a mildly confused look, watching as the brunette retreated upstairs. The demon glanced at Ciel.

"Master, what happened?"

* * *

Bardroy paused in the middle of the stairs when he saw Grell run past him.

"Oi," he looked at the woman that was walking up the first flight of stairs.

The woman was his age and three inches shorter than Bardroy. She had maroon hair that was obviously long, but was tied up high on her head to stay out of her way. Her large, thick glasses hid her eyes from view and the left lens was cracked slightly.

The woman also wore a typical maid's outfit which consisted of a blue dress with matching buttons and had a white pinafore with ruffles around her shoulders. She also had a lacy frill in her hair, wore brown knee-high boots that were laced, and black stockings that were held up by garter belts.

"Wasn't that Grell, Mey-rin?"

"I think it was," Mey-rin murmured as she stopped at the landing and stared at where the brunette had disappeared. "He look like he saw a ghost, yes he did."

"Wonder what 'e's doin' 'ere again?"

* * *

"What did you say to Grell to make him run out like that?" Sebastian asked as he picked up Ciel's plate, preparing to take away the earl's finished breakfast.

" I really have no idea." Ciel responded with an unconcerned shrug as he stared out the nearby window.

_Where was he for three weeks? _Ciel wondered as he narrowed his eye slightly, interlocking his fingers and resting his chin on them.

* * *

**If ya'll don't remember, Grell was at the estate for a few days so Sebatian could 'train' Grell. :3 Bardroy and the others didn't really like him because he was so clumsy. XD**

**Anyway, please remember to Read and Review. :D**


	6. Important, please read

Sorry guys. I've been on a GhirahimxLink crazy lately after finishing Skyward Sword and now I am going to officially put this on hiatus as I finish my two GhiraLink stories before I think about continuing this.

I know a lot of you like it so once my craze has died down a bit, I might continue this before deciding to do another one of my on-hold stories.

But for those of you who actually know who Ghirahim and Link are/played Skyward Sword, I suggest you go ahead and look at those.

See ya later. Lonely is out. Peace~!


	7. Unexpected visit

Ch.6-Unexpected visit

**What is this? A new chapter? ! *Dies from the shock***

**Yeah, so I decided since sometimes I run out of ideas for chapters on Asura, I'll do this until I figure out some more. :3 So this is back up and running! *Dances***

**So, tell me what ya think and everything. :)**

**I don't own Black Butler. :/**

**Please Read and Review. :D**

* * *

It was the next day and Grell stood in the dining room, Sebastian beside him, with Bardroy and the others.

Standing beside Bardroy was a boy of no older than eighteen within messy blonde hair that was clipped back with bobby pins (two on the right and three on the left), green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a plain white top with plaid pants and had a straw hat tied around his neck.

The small elderly man sitting in the background had gray hair and a gray moustache with a spectacle over his black right eye. He wore a clean suit and held a tea cup in his white-gloved hands, a Japanese symbol on the front of the cup.

"You all know Grell," Sebastian said, "he'll be staying with us for a while."

"How long is a 'while'?" Bardroy muttered as the blonde went up to Grell.

"A while," Sebastian responded and Bardroy jumped, having not expected the butler to hear him.

"So you're staying with us?" the blonde asked eagerly as he leaned closer to Grell with his hands behind his back.

Grell quietly nodded at Finny, taking a slight step back so he wouldn't panic at the blonde's close proximity.

Finny grinned brightly and, before Sebastian could stop him, hugged Grell tightly.

"That's great! Maybe you can help brighten up the house!"

Grell stiffened as he realized that Finnian was touching him before he began to tremble and then struggle, a cry forming at the back of his throat as he tried to get out of Finny's grasp.

The blonde gasped and released Grell, quickly stepping back.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Grell shook his head as he began to back up, his whole body quivering.

"No, no, I'm sorry," he whispered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear as he fumbled with the dining room door handle, "I'm sorry, sorry."

Sebastian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Grell hurried upstairs.

It was quiet in the room for a few seconds before Bardroy asked, "What's th' matter wit 'im?"

* * *

Sebastian waited an hour or so before he went to the guest room to check up on Grell.

Just as he was about to knock, he heard Grell muttering to himself.

"The itch from these unpleasant scars will never stop tormenting me for a single moment," there was a small sob and Sebastian could hear the trembling of his body in the brunette's voice, "I can never be clean again."

"Grell?" Sebastian asked as he finally knocked on the closed door. "Can…."

The demon stopped himself and cleared his throat.

"May I come in?"

"No, I don't want you in here!"

Sebastian became surprised at that; normally Grell would jump at the chance to see him.

But ever since he had come to the mansion, Sebastian had noticed that he seemed scared of even him.

"I want to ask you something," Sebastian persisted, knowing better than to open the obviously unlocked room himself.

There was silence on the other side before a soft, wary "What?" was heard.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to help me clean the foyer. It's a bit dusty and it's too big of a job for me to do by myself."

They both knew that no job was too big for a demon, but Grell obviously didn't question it.

"Why don't you ask Finny and the others?"

"They are already doing their chores."

Silence and the door gradually opened to reveal a tired-looking Grell.

Sebastian didn't comment on the fact that it appeared as if the Shinigami had been crying.

"Okay…." Grell murmured, giving a nod, "I'll help."

* * *

After the banister had been washed and the step on the stair cleaned, Sebastian and Grell swept the floor.

They were just about to begin mopping it after Sebastian had gotten a bucket of warm water, taken off his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves when the front door suddenly slammed open, revealing two people standing at the threshold

"Not them…" Sebastian groaned quietly as Grell gave a confused look.

The man on the left was around seventeen and Grell's height with dark skin, shoulder-length plum-colored hair that was held in a ponytail by a gold clip, and yellow-gold eyes.

Large gold earrings hung from his ears while a bindi sat in the center of his forehead. He wore a heavily embroidered sherwani, a plain churidars, and had other accessories like a scarf and a long necklace.

The man standing beside the teenager was a few inches taller than Sebastian and possibly around twenty. He had olive skin, short white hair with two braids that were adorned with beads, and had dark blue-grey eyes.

His head was wrapped in a plain turban and he donned a green sherwani with a yellow and white sash over a plain churidars. Silver hoop earrings dangled from his ears, a decorative bindi was in the center of his forehead, and bandages covered his right hand and forearm.

"Who are they?" Grell asked as the teenager stomped into the foyer as if he owned the mansion.

"Soma Asman Kadar, Prince of Bengal, and his 'butler' Agni," Sebastian explained before he turned his attention to the two before him. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see Ciel," Soma said, "it's important."

"He's busy."

"He's always busy!" Soma complained as Agni tried to calm him down. "I wanna see Ciel!"

"Prince Soma…." Agni said helplessly as he continued trying to comfort the wailing teen.

Soma suddenly stopped his incessant whining, much to Sebastian's relief, and looked at Grell, who twitched when he noticed Soma's gaze.

"You're new," Soma said as he began circling Grell, looking him up and down. "You look suspicious…"

Grell kept still and quiet, hoping that Soma wouldn't decide to lay a hand on him.

"What's all the noise down here?"

Everyone looked toward the stair to see an annoyed Ciel standing at the top of them.

"My lord…." Sebastian muttered while Soma immediately brightened and ran to the earl.

"Ciel!" Soma happily hugged Ciel, spinning around. "It's been so long!"

The prince pouted, giving a mild glower in Sebastian's direction.

"He said you were busy and that I couldn't see you."

"I _was_ busy," Ciel growled as he pushed Soma away from him, "but the racket down here was so loud, I couldn't concentrate."

"I'm sorry, Master Ciel," Sebastian said, taking a step toward them with Soma hiding behind the earl. "I'll get rid—"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ciel asked, ignoring Sebastian as he looked at Soma.

"The curry festival's coming up soon!" Soma explained cheerily. "Since we had so much fun last time, I decided we should do it again."

Agni nodded quickly, agreeing with the prince.

"And of course I wanted to visit you," Soma snuggled against Ciel, who seemed annoyed by the prince's need for attention.

"You can stay," the early once again pushed Soma away from his person, "but only until the festival is done."

"Hooray!" Soma excitedly leaped into the air before he went to go celebrate with Agni.

Ciel sighed as he turned to head back upstairs. "Sebastian, bring me some chamomile tea."

"Of course, my lord."

"I have to really talk to Soma about these unexpected visits of his," Ciel muttered as he walked back to his study.

* * *

**Yeah, Soma does whatever the heck he wants. :) 'Cause, y'know, he's a prince. XD**

**I hope I got him in character...he's a bit harder than the others since he doesn't show up very often. I know that he's also scared of Sebastian, too. :3 Who could be scared of that lovebug?**

**So...I really have nothing else to add. :/**

**Read and Review. :3**


	8. Not so pleasant day at the lake

Ch.7-Not so pleasant day at the lake

**Whoo. Been about two months since I updated last. ^_^ Unfortunately it's short lived. Gonna put this on hiatus again after this chapter, so enjoy this while you can. :3**

**Umm...I really have nothing else to say. XD**

**I don't own Black Butler. :/**

**Read and review, please. :)**

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian surprised Ciel by posing a strange question as he helped dress his master.

"The lake?"

"Yes," Sebastian responded, not looking up as he aided Ciel into his coat. "Do you not own one nearby?"

"Of course I do," Ciel snapped, bristling defensively. "I'm asking why you want to know."

"I thought perhaps today we could all head to the lake for a…vacation."

"Out of the question," Ciel responded as he stood up from his position on the edge of the bed, straightening his jacket. "I am far too busy and you know that I prefer to keep the mark hidden."

"Master…" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shoulders and turned the earl around so they were staring at each other. "This is not only for your sake, but the other's as well. They rarely get out and the only time that they did was when we acquired Pluto. This would be an excellent opportunity to show them that you care."

Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel, using his intimidation over the human to get what he wanted.

"I am not backing down from my suggestion. It would do everyone good, especially you, my lord, to get out in the fresh air. Now you can either go willingly or I can carry you there."

Ciel glanced to the side, obviously annoyed at the demon's precise persuasion.

"All right," he sighed in defeat. "But I have to sign something and we can leave after lunchtime."

Sebastian gave a pleased grin and patted Ciel's head.

"That wasn't so hard now what it, master?"

Ciel gave a frustrated growl as he slapped the demon's hands away.

"Stop treating me like a dog!"

The demon ignored Ciel as he made his way to the bedroom door.

"I shall go inform the others."

Ciel scowled at Sebastian's back as he muttered, "The lake…"

The earl grabbed his cane and exited the room, heading toward his study.

"What a childish idea."

* * *

"We're going where?" Finny asked in surprise as Sebastian stood in front of him, Bard, Mey-rin, Tanaka, and Grell.

"The lake that is nearby," Sebastian repeated with a small smile. "Think of it as a reward for working so hard these past few days."

"So it's like…a vacation," Bardroy said before he grinned. "Oi, guys, it's a vacation!"

"Oh, wow, a vacation!"

"That sounds nice, yes it does."

The three continued to celebrate, even bringing Tanaka into it while Sebastian sighed.

The demon then noticed how Grell was easily sneaking past the group, leaving the kitchen.

"Aren't you excited?"

Grell yelped when he heard the voice, jumping slightly before turning around to see Sebastian standing a few feet behind him.

"Y-yes…I'm happy…." Grell took a step back, holding onto his left wrist. "It's just that…"

Sebastian understood.

The few marks that he had seen couldn't be hidden if Grell was in a swimsuit and neither could the mark.

"If you want to," Sebastian started, "I'll allow you to borrow my jacket to keep yourself covered."

"No, thank you," Grell shook his head as he took a step back. "I'll be fine here."

"It would be rude to leave you here by yourself."

"It's no problem," Grell once again shook his head as he smiled weakly. "I'll be fine here."

"Grell," Sebastian took a step closer to the Shinigami, "I will not allow you to stay here alone. Finnian has taken a liking to you; I'm certain he would be disappointed if you didn't join us."

Grell sighed, gazing at the ground for a few seconds before he finally nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

The lake wasn't that large and had a ring of sand surrounding the outer edge.

Sebastian brought towels for everyone—ones that Ciel didn't care for anymore—except Soma and Agni who had brought their own; the towels appeared too fancy to be brought to a lake in Sebastian's opinion.

Everyone was already in their swimming clothes even a reluctant Ciel and Sebastian; the demon however had put a bandage over Ciel's mark on his back and one over his own left hand to cover the seal.

After the towels were laid out, everyone ran to the water.

Well, Ciel walked. And Sebastian stayed behind briefly to hand Grell his coat.

He watched as the reaper slipped off the long sleeve shirt he was wearing and before the demon's quick eyes could see the marks all over him covered himself with the jacket, pulling his legs to his chest and covering them as well.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us in the water?"

Grell nodded quietly, his eyes staring off to the right.

When Sebastian turned and began walking toward the water, Grell watched him.

He watched Finny and Bardroy splash each other while Tanaka happily floated on a lily pad.

Soma began to roughly splash Ciel who quickly became annoyed and ordered Sebastian to retaliate, successfully drowning both Soma and Agni.

Mey-rin kept diving under the water, resurfacing a few seconds later with a clam only to dispose of it and look for a better one.

Grell sighed.

He wanted to go into the water, but with the many marks and scars carved into his body, he wouldn't get away without a few of them asking how he got them.

With the sun from the unnaturally warm February day beating down on his back, Grell began to slowly nod off, the warmth very comforting.

He hadn't even fully fallen asleep when he sensed someone standing over him and looked up to see Soma.

"You're the only one not in the water," the prince said childishly as he put his hands on his hips.

Grell blinked, not quite sure what Soma was getting at.

Taking the silence as a response, Soma frowned slightly.

"You're coming in the water with us whether you like it or not."

The prince then grabbed Grell's wrist and the reaper's blood went cold.

As the jacket slid off his shoulders, Grell kept his body low to the ground when Soma began to drag him toward the lake, struggling to stay in a sitting position as he tried to get out of the prince's grasp.

"You can't be that scared of water," Soma said, taking the reaper's struggling the wrong way.

"No, no…." Grell whimpered, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as his ankles became cold when he was pulled into the water, being dragged toward Ciel, Sebastian, and Agni who were nearby.

In the reaper's mind however he only saw his three captors, ready to torture him once again.

The fear became too much for him to bear and Grell gave a loud scream, managing to tear his wrist out of Soma's grasp and stumble back a few feet before falling down.

Everyone glanced at the reaper, surprised by his outburst, and the ones closet to the shore—which happened to be Ciel, Agni, Sebastian, Soma, and Finny—could clearly see the multiple marks covering Grell's arms, chest, stomach, and legs.

Grell stared at them, his whole body trembling as he panted, before he turned and ran back toward the shore.

He stumbled close to the water's edge, however, and fell on his hands and knees.

His hair parted slightly, but it was just enough to reveal the brand on his back.

Sebastian was the first one to move when the reaper collapsed on his towel, shivering and curling in on himself.

Ciel and Finny were the next fastest with the others falling close behind.

"Are you all right?" Sebastian asked, kneeling beside Grell but not touching him.

With a broken whimper, the reaper shook his head as Ciel hovered a few feet away, unsure of what to do.

_What were those scars from?_ Finny wondered, watching as Sebastian draped his coat over Grell to cover his marks as the others slowly approached._ And that mark on his back…_

"What's the matter?" Soma asked, pushing past the others while Agni politely went around them. "What happened to him?"

"He is fine," Sebastian glanced at the prince. "I should have warned you that he was terrified of water."

_That's not it. _Agni thought. _I am certain that someone abused him. That is the only possible explanation for those marks._

Apparently, Agni's thoughts must have shown on his face because Sebastian picked up on them.

_No. _the demon mused._It is much worse than that._

"But what about—" Soma started before Sebastian interrupted him.

"I'll be taking Grell back to the mansion if that is all right," the demon said, looking at Ciel as he carefully picked Grell up and held him bridal style.

Ciel nodded wearily with a sigh.

"Go on."

Sebastian bowed slightly before he began to head back to the mansion.

The demon's plan to have a peaceful day at the lake hadn't worked out as well as he had hoped.

* * *

**Whoops. XD Soma, you idiot. But of course, he just wanted everyone to join in. :)**

**I have nothing more to say but hope to hear your replies in reviews. XD**

**Please read and review. :D**


End file.
